


The Downward Spiral

by crabwithapen



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Hero, Disability, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabwithapen/pseuds/crabwithapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when memories you want to remember come around, you'll soon want to forget them as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Downward Spiral

First few seconds of consciousness. In and out, in and out. Like waves sweeping upon a shore while you lay by it, the water engulfing you for a good few seconds. Except the water in this case came in the form of bright white light piercing the depths of his slumber.

But was this really sleep that he wanted? Mere moments ago he remembered embers swept up by wind, everywhere around him swallowed by bright shapes of fire, and the minute next, a nothingness of pure white. Pain wasn't even an issue. There was nothing more after that.

At least, he thought so, minutes after he plunged into unconsciousness.

Now his vision cleared away of pure white, and distinct shapes formed beside him. The feeling of lying down on something soft came to him next. Sound, and then smell, and a little later, he thought, taste.

_"Hiro...?"_

He made a small noise, which for some reason brought a sense of relief to everyone in the room with him. Hiro now made sense of his bearings, seeing himself in a hospital room, judging by the machines and the tubes tied to you. And by the long white robe you wore.

"Guys...?" He lifted his hand to rub his eyes and felt a wave of hurt shoot up his arm. "W-what happened?"

No one in the group looked eager to say anything. Hiro began to entertain worry, growing bigger within him.

And as his memory collected itself from what little he remembered from moments before, flash of images cut up together incomprehensibly. All of them whisked by quickly in blurs of orange and red. And then a name rose from all the confusion--

" _Tadashi?_ _Where is he?_ "

Again, no one willing to answer him; Hiro began to grow a little irritated, the gaps in his memories not helping his frustrations. He tried to fill them in, force memories into them, but to no avail.

"Where is he?" A dogged, somewhat hoarse voice escaped him. Hiro grew tired of not knowing where he was or what had happened or why he couldn't remember them. Or why he was in a hospital and why did they look so unsure amongst themselves of what to say. Unless...

"What happened? Where is Tadashi? _Where?_ " Each word sounded more tired than the previous one, the one speaking them still in so much pain, but he didn't know why. He leaned forward, not noticing the blanket on him slipping down him, past his waist, and--

He looked down. Merely stared without expression. Eyes transfixed on where his legs should've been.

Except it seemed that his body stopped clear just below his upper thighs. Barely a few inches left of them.

Not even a blink or a twitch of the lips. The shock rendered him unable to respond.

"I'm sorry, Hiro." One of them spoke; it was Honey Lemon. "You barely survived the explosion. When they found you, it was..."

"And my brother?" He said without so much as a shift of the eyes. More unbearable silence.

The shock of it all didn't sink in until very later on. And even then he had trouble believing it, not the loss of both his legs or even the other bad news. Horrible news. News that dangled heavy from his neck, threatening to sink him down with it into unconsciousness. Hiro preferred that over knowing anything else.

He would have rather not woken up at all.

_"Tadashi's...he's gone, Hiro. I'm so sorry."_

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is the start to my antihero!AU. Someone give Hiro some gummy bears, the poor boy.


End file.
